For further processing of exposed APS (Advanced Photo System) photographic films, for example for the making of prints, devices are known with which the films are wound out of the film cartridge and, after processing, wound back onto the spool of the film cartridge. Film cartridge holders which comprise a stationary support element equipped with a drive and linkage block, and a displaceable support element, are used for this purpose. The latter support element has a pin for supporting the film spool, a feeler for status querying as to whether the film cartridge contains a developed or undeveloped film and a further support pin which engages into the hollow shaft of the film cartridge closure. By displacement of the movable support element, a shaft located on the stationary support element for driving the film spool of the cartridge, and a shaft for opening and closing the film cartridge closure, are brought into engagement with openings provided therefor in the film cartridge. To open the film cartridge closure consisting of a light-tight flap, the latter must be rotated 90 degrees, which is accomplished by rotating the shaft provided therefor.
European Patent Application 0 770 901 A1 discloses a film winding device in which winding drive is accomplished by way of a motor-driven shaft which is brought into engagement with the spool of the film cartridge. Rotation of the flap of the film cartridge closure is accomplished by picking off the rotary motion of the driven shaft via a coupling and a linkage. Similar solutions are known from European Patent Applications 0 691 573 A1 and 0 770 917 A1. Such solutions are disadvantageous in that a power transfer element in the form of a linkage is always needed, thus making the entire design complex and expensive. In addition, couplings (in this case usually friction couplings) are used to connect and disconnect the power transfer, so that the reliability, in particular, of such devices is reduced due to the greater wear on the constituents that are used.